


Platitude 老生常谈

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective Drabble Translation-短篇译文集】 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, 动物死亡, 幼年Rust, 超短文系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>孩子无法选择。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platitude 老生常谈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Platitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585064) by [PacketofRedApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples). 



> 作者前言：在这里po文对我来说变得轻松点了，希望不会烦到你们。这里的Rust大约十岁。

**Platitude 老生常谈**  
PacketofRedApples 

~

  枪在肩上，让他指尖发痒。他还没有射杀过任何活物，但那些带着枪眼的罐头就是爸的教导。

  走过雪地：这是对稚嫩躯体的考验。但是爸放他去玩，一个孩子能找到的乐趣也仅限于此。探索，他能练习更多。没什么计划，但他拥有这些。男孩听到尖声吠叫，便循声跑去，忘记了抵御寒冷的需要——好奇心蹿上了嗓子眼儿，拉着他直奔声音来源。

  那是只小狗。脏兮兮的毛发凌乱极了；大眼睛里噙着畏惧。那狗大叫着，呼号着寻求帮助，爪子卡在了某种Rust没见过的陷阱里。

  这只动物落到此地的原因是个谜，它看起来没有主人。他甚至该死的没有项圈。  Rust也是——他只是个孩子，急着证明自己比实际大上许多。狗看见了他，向他的方向挪了过去，吠叫着求助。Rust试着不去看，却为这情景动弹不得，目光钉在狗受伤的脚爪上，看着那个旧的金属制的捕熊陷阱依靠自身重量渐渐撕裂肢体。他抬手端枪。瞄准。  万事总得有个开头，但这也是“仁慈”的终焉。

  即使他能够忽视回到家后爸的评价，他也无法挥手擦除脑中的画面。事情不那样发展。

  自此，无眠之夜找上他，如入无人之境。

 

END

 

 


End file.
